


【翻译】The more things change

by Jiaoye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, It Gets Worse, More Like A Mess-It-Up-More, No Fluff, Not A Fix-It, Order 66, Skywalker Family Tragedy, Suitless Vader, Then It Doesn't Get Better, Utapau, this is really actually kind of dark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaoye/pseuds/Jiaoye
Summary: ...the more they stay the same.或是：如果212军团在尤塔帕命中了目标会发生什么。





	【翻译】The more things change

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The more things change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550728) by [DalekQueen7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekQueen7/pseuds/DalekQueen7). 



他会死于坠落，但在击中水面前，他便已经死了。

他们花了一些时间找到他的尸体，面朝下漂浮在水上，蜥趾龙残破的尸块散布在身旁。他们用机器把他拉到岸边，翻过来，给他拍照，作为任务达成的证明。

作为一具尸体，他并不显得有多么特殊。双眼紧闭，嘴唇泛蓝，皮肤因长时间浸泡在深水中而苍白冰冷。胸腔左侧伤口处流出的血都已被水流带走。克隆人们在战争中见过的比这糟糕得多。

没事的，有个声音在科迪心中低语。他低头注视尸体。你接受了命令，你必须执行，绝地是国家的敌人。你接受了命令，你必须执行，绝地是国家的敌人。 **你接受了命令，你必须执行，绝地是国家的敌人。**

好士兵服从命令。

他不该为此感到后悔。

（但他还是感到了。）

（他捡起一角烧焦的斗篷碎片，把它塞进腰带，尽管不知道自己为什么要这么做。）

他们把那具尸体留在了原地，和他的光剑一起。大自然会料理剩余的一切。

在他们上方，战斗随着双方（真的有双方吗？）的停火而渐渐终止。克隆人的运输舰降落带走剩余的人，和分离势力的舰艇结伴离开，如同成群结队离开舞台的演员。

 

一天之后，安纳金自穆斯塔法归来。

当他走进她的住所时，帕德梅用她最快的速度向他跑来，把他抱入怀里。“发生了什么？”她问，绝望地抓紧他。“我听说了很多事……可怕的事。我很担心你。”

安纳金低头向她露出了微笑。“都结束了，帕德梅。我找到了救你的办法，我保证再也不会有绝地来伤害我们。”

有些类似于害怕的情绪（恐惧）在原力中回响，帕德梅从他怀中慢慢离开，没有移开注视他的眼睛。“安纳金，你都做了些什么？”她低声问。

（之后的几年中那句话一直在他脑海中回响。“安纳金，你都做了些什么？”）

（ **安纳金，你都做了些什么？** ）

安纳金皱眉，抚过她的手臂。“你不明白吗？我搞定了，我们可以在一起了。现在再也没有人阻止我们。”

她推开他的手。“再也没有人是什么意思，安纳金？”她说，声音渐渐染上坚毅。

于是他解释了自己为她所做的一切，带着困惑与逐渐升高的怒气看着她随他的讲述而越退越远。她看不到吗？绝地已经堕落了！他们需要被彻底清除，才能有一个更新更好的组织取代他们的位置。有些无辜者被牺牲了，没错，但到头来他们不过是病树之上的几朵蓓蕾，最好还是全部焚毁再从头开始。

“欧比旺呢？”

“欧比旺？”他怎么了？完美的绝地，把他看作负担的他的师父，在他眼中他只是绝地教团宝贵的天选者。拒绝授予他大师头衔的长老会成员。

（熟悉的微笑，为他梳理发辫的耐心的手，教他识字的文雅嗓音，眼角逐年加深的笑纹。）

（“我为你深感骄傲。你是一名伟大的绝地，比我所能想象的要更加伟大。”）

“死了，”他漫不经心地说。

皇帝（帕尔帕廷，西迪厄斯，师父）特意让克隆人给他传了一份照片。

帕德梅捂住嘴，她的眼里充满泪水。他向前几步将她拉入怀中，但她畏惧地后退。“我不能……现在我做不到，安纳金。请你离开。”困惑，恐惧，愤怒，痛苦在她身旁旋转，在原力中，他听见她在问 **为什么** 。

“离开？”他嘲弄地重复。“帕德梅，我们是 **夫妻** 。我们就该在一起。没有人能阻止我们。”他再次向前，而她再次向后退去，但他还是用双臂环住了她。

她立刻开始挣扎。

“放开我！ **放开** ！”他只是把他抱得更紧，即使她尖叫着用她小小的，无害的拳头敲打他，用指甲抓挠着每一寸可以触及的皮肤，留下深深的伤痕。但他经历过更糟的。最后她在他怀中垂下了手臂。他拉开距离，以为最艰难的终于过去，但她却只是后退，用膝盖撞向他腿间。

他不假思索地放开她，弯腰呻吟。当他抬起头时，她正用一把爆能枪瞄准他双眼之间。脸上泪痕遍布，双手却稳如磐石。

“立刻从我的家里离开，否则你将再也没有妻子身边可回，”她用她曾经作为女王的腔调说道。强大，深沉，不容任何反对。

安纳金动念间便能将爆能枪从她手中夺走。他能将她丢到房间那头，将她发出的子弹全部反弹回她身上。他能用原力使她动弹不得，使她窒息，折磨她，直到她顺从。他全部都能轻易地办到。

他知道。

她也知道。

但他还是直起身，从门口走了出去。

第二天早上他再回来时——不是为了道歉，只是为了和她讲讲道理——她已经不在那里了。

他花了接下来的三年搜捕流亡绝地和他的妻儿。

 

他在搜捕中遭遇了很多脱队的克隆人，大多因抑制芯片的故障而变得疯疯癫癫。他们中的一些沉浸于心碎，只能磕磕绊绊地交流，因芯片强迫他们执行了命令，却不能抑制他们的感情。有一些则截然相反，开始与社会为敌。

内置的保险系统使得克隆人没法亲手结束自己的生命，于是安纳金替他们做了。这是出于慈悲，他告诉自己，而非宣判他们的死刑。倒不是他在意这个。

（他试图忘记有人请求他赐予死亡，因为他总是看见他的学徒指挥官倒在地上，而他们仍在向她射击，那么多的血， **求你** ……）

（安纳金一直无法成功地将那惨叫从脑海里驱离。）

残存的绝地并不像脱队的克隆人一样多，但追捕他们给他带来了更多乐趣。每杀掉一个新的绝地就像是从宇宙中铲除了一块肿瘤，而与那些可在决斗中与他僵持过几秒的家伙交手使他觉得满足。

（“绝地不戏弄猎物，安纳金。”欧比旺厌恶的语调中仍然夹杂着一抹笑意。）

（“是的，师父。”）

绝地们在死前用很多称谓招呼他。叛徒，凶手，屠戮幼童者。他们甚至叫他达斯，仿佛把维达看作他的姓氏。

（安纳金就是维达，维达也是安纳金。帕德梅称呼他为安纳金。即便在最黑暗与暴力的时刻里，他也从不允许自己忘记这点。）

（他需要以安纳金的身份将她带回身边。）

最后，他找到了线索：他手下的执法官在夸特（Kuat）的一家造船厂里发现了她飞船的部件。造船厂的主人从拆解了飞船的科洛里安商人那里得到了部件，而她又是从一些拾荒者手中买下了飞船，他们发现时它已遭到了毁坏，在泰瑞斯（Tyrius）星系附近漂流。

这本身能提供的信息有限，但出于幸运或是某种愚蠢的疏失，他们在商人那里找到了飞船的超空间引擎，依然完好无损。

而安纳金知道该如何从中获取它上次超空间跳跃的信息。

 

就安纳金所知，奥德朗的现任参议员是帕德梅在此唯一熟悉的人。所以他抵达后的第一站是奥德朗的皇家宫殿，奥加纳家族的宅邸。

奥加纳参议员令人心情愉悦。当一个营的帝国军队和皇帝的二把手出现在他门前时，他只是眨眨眼睛，为他们提供茶点。安纳金不情愿地在心底表达了钦佩。

他让奥加纳参议员领他参观宫殿，在那殿堂间他捕捉到帕德梅独特的气息。微弱，但仍然存在，当他们抵达参议员的书房时，安纳金将他逼到了墙角。

“我的妻子在哪儿？”他咆哮道，威胁地扬起一只手。过去几年间他原力锁喉的技巧声名远播。

参议员反射性地吞咽了一下，但不像大多数人，他并未请求他饶命，或是对他撒谎。“她死了，”他说，安纳金从他的话中感到了真实。

他花了几分钟来控制自己的脾气。他不确定自己是感到悲伤，凶暴，受到了背叛，还是三者都是，但他觉得自己正离凶暴越来越近。“发生了什么？”

“他们不知道。她抵达了这里，然后在几天之中她便……枯萎了。”实话。

“我的孩子呢？”

参议员再次吞咽了一下，他直视安纳金的眼睛。“你的 **孩子** （child）从来便未曾出生。”

第三次，原力告诉他参议员没有撒谎，而安纳金尖叫着否认。当他察觉到自己在做什么时，他已经站在贝尔·奥加纳参议员无头的尸体旁，手中握着一柄点燃的光剑， **远未** 满足的嗜血冲动在心中回荡。

他接下来把屠刀指向了参议员的家人。

如果他的家人被夺走（他倾尽所能地保护他们，爱他们，为了他们不惜改变世界），那么这个叛徒，这个偷走别人妻儿的 **盗贼** 也当被夺去一切。侍从、卫兵、厨师和侍女毫无差别地倒在他的剑下，最后他站在一间育儿室前，面对着一位女子，他认出那是女王。

“求你，”她低声说，双手在身后护住两个啜泣的幼童，如果他的孩子能够出生，与他们应当是差不多的年纪。他看向他们，在盛怒中模糊地想：他的孩子是会更像这个女孩，有着深色的头发和眼睛，还是会更像那个男孩，有蓝色的双眼和如同塔图因的沙子般浅色的头发？

他挥动光剑，女王倒下了。孩子们开始哭泣。

再一次挥舞（这一次的幅度更大，高效而仁慈，将两人一同带走），孩子们倒在了他们的母亲身旁，然后安纳金 **尖叫** 着跪倒在地，从原力中感受到了他们的死亡。

贝尔·奥加纳没有说谎。至少不完全是。安纳金的孩子的确从未出生。

而他的 **孩子们** （children）……

（ **安纳金，你都做些了什么？** ）

 

血液检测证实了他已知晓的结果。

帕德梅怀的是双胞胎。一个男孩，一个女孩。（看起来他们都猜对了。）

这对双胞胎躺在他面前两张一模一样的停尸台上，在帝国皇宫的地下室里。尽管已被葬礼的白布覆盖，但他仍可区分出他们。他们都那么小，但女孩要比男孩更加娇小一些。

（帕德梅也很娇小，那么小，可以像一块拼图一般完美地嵌在他高大得多的身形里，仿佛他们注定融为一体。那个女孩会拥有如她母亲一般娇小的身材吗？那个男孩是否会长得同他的父亲一般高大？）

（安纳金甚至不知道他们的名字。）

在他尚未被惊愕、厌恶与狂怒（大多是针对他自己）占据的意识一角，安纳金回想起他最后一次踏足这间地下室是在五年前，在欧比旺那相当短暂的葬礼上。

欧比旺。他已有很长一段时间未想起那个名字，不允许自己去想。但现在在他亲手造就的怪诞恶果下，站在即将埋葬他的子女的土地前，他 **迫使** 自己开始回忆。

年轻的武士，曾经学徒辫所在的那簇头发比其余的稍长。在他们共度的第一个星期里，安纳金从他们的公寓中找出一把剪子，帮他把那一块修平。

年长了一些的武士，下巴与脸颊上带着金棕色的绒毛。当他二十八岁时看起来仍像二十岁，人们总不把他当回事，于是他开始尝试蓄须，但离它们看起来过得去还需要再过几年。在此之前，拒绝告诉师父他的下半张脸看起来就像某种柔软而毛茸茸的小动物一度让安纳金感到十分愉悦。

绝地教团最年轻的大师之一，胡须在精致与狂野间维持着完美的平衡，头发留到了及肩的长度。大约是在那时安纳金开始穿黑色的衣袍，跟着神殿中的教员练习飞行，研习属于自己的光剑剑式（不是索雷苏），试图将自己从师父的教导中剥离。

（如今他猜想他的师父是否早就看破了他的目的。所以后来他才留起长发，为了方便安纳金与之区别？为了区分他们两人？）

（安纳金觉得自己永远也不会知道。）

装扮华丽的将军，麾下是共和国接近四分之一的兵力。承受着上级与下级的喜爱，以及来自敌人的轻蔑。他依然留着胡须，但却剪短了头发，除了额前稍长的刘海。安纳金猜测他是故意如此，为了让自己看着更高。

一具唇色泛蓝的尸体，柔软的头发浸在水中，与泥土纠结。躺在陷坑的边缘，在外环的某颗星球上。

当他上一次看见那张照片时，安纳金仍因肾上腺素与黑暗面的胜利而情绪高涨。无暇去恐惧，无暇为他的死亡悲叹，那个养育他长大，尽其所能教导他成为一个好人的人。一个好的 **绝地** 。

（他猜想如今他的老师父会怎么看他。）

（他几乎为欧比旺不必在身旁看着他而感到欣喜。）

安纳金为他所逐渐成为（已经成为）的样子而感到恐惧，但他在这世界的支柱都已不复存在。

他的母亲死了，他的妻子死了，他亲手杀死了自己的孩子，欧比旺死了，阿索卡失踪，雷克斯离开。他所认识或在意过的所有人都已离开了他，以这样或那样的方式。

他为爱而改变了这个世界，现在他将活在自己造就的后果中。

他猛然拍上那个将他的孩子们送入地下的按钮，透过泪水注视着他们消失。他猜想他是否应该在此前做些什么。说句再见，微笑，亲吻他们的前额，就像把他安置在床上时，他的母亲曾对他做过的那样。

但他的孩子们最后听见的声音是一个女人，甚至不是他们母亲的女人，在乞求放过他们的生命。

看见的最后画面是他们父亲黄色的眼睛，还有一柄血红的光剑。

最后感受到的……

不，他是个怪物。他不值得那样的机会。

低沉的隆隆声中，地下室闭合了，安纳金转身离去，没有回头。

不论出于何种原因，奥加纳家族将孩子们的存在从这个世界中隐藏了起来，而奥德朗的皇宫中所有可能知晓他们名字的人都已经死去。

那将是两座无名的坟墓。

（他把头枕在妻子的肚子上，感受小小的脚踢着他脸颊的奇异触感。“如果是男孩就叫他卢克，女孩就叫莱娅，怎样？”她问，手指从他的发丝间穿过。）

（他沉浸在这一刻中，半心半意地听着，轻哼一声表示同意，然后闭上了眼睛。）

左边的坟墓中躺着一柄光剑，握在永远无法长到足够大来挥舞它的小手中。那是吉奥诺西斯之后，在他们以师徒身份共处的最后时刻里，欧比旺协助他组装的光剑。那是安纳金此前的生活留给他最后的纪念之一。

右边的坟墓里躺着一块贾珀木碎片。安纳金在女孩身边的育儿室地板上找到了它，光剑从它中心穿过。即便在死后，让她继续保有帕德梅最后的遗留，是他能想到的唯一正确的方式。

一生中的第一次，他做出弥补，尽管知晓没有什么能填补他造就的巨大罪孽。

但这并不意味着他不能去尝试。

 

奥德朗事件之后，皇帝为安纳金的混乱而深感愉悦。

似乎他认为自己的徒弟已在黑暗面重生，作为奖赏（或是信任的标志？），他放松了安纳金此前甚至一直没有意识到存在于此的限制。

安纳金并不确信关于“重生”的说法，但他对黑暗面的感知的确在奥德朗之后已明显不同。燃烧的愤怒仍在，当他向镜中凝望时，他的眼睛仍如之前数年一般明黄，但他的愤怒不再针对一切，而是汇聚于那个最终的目的，那个目的……

……好吧，他也不太确定他最终的目的为何，或是准备做些什么来弥补自己的过错，但他会去寻找。

现在的问题是，他要用他的自由来做些什么。

构想出一个计划并没有花费太久。他告诉相关人员他需要在接下来的两周与世隔绝（随便他们自己理解， **他** 所要的只是独自一人，以便完成他所要做之事），之后，他便在他的钛战机中输入前往外环的路线。

尤塔帕已经恢复成战前的模样：一个小小的，孤立的世界，对整个银河系尤其是帝国都缺乏兴趣。原住民们在他及他闪亮精致的飞船前茫然无措，但他早已提前做好了功课。他在他所要抵达的陷坑中着陆，把飞船留在原地，确信不会有人敢于染指它，随后下降到坑洞底部。

到达这里很容易，而搜寻他所要找的东西耗费了比他预想中更多的努力。

他所有的参照只是一张对地貌信息包含甚少的照片，而这在陷坑中随水位升降而不断变化的地形前无济于事。

如果不是凭借原力，那么这将是不可能完成的任务。

一个小时之后他全身湿透（他需要潜入水底来找回其中的一些），坐在石头上，对着一堆覆满青苔的骨骼，和一柄不断滴水的，无法被点燃的光剑。

他尽力想从那头盖骨与脱落的下颌中寻找一些熟悉的痕迹，却一无所获。有那么片刻他被自己的软弱压倒，将头盖骨与自己的额头相抵。闭上眼睛之后他可以感到浓烈的属于欧比旺的气息留驻其间，让他几乎可以想象……

（凉爽的晨风笼罩着他们。温暖的晨光从窗中筛落。他们迎面而坐，额头相抵，意识在原力中飘荡。）

（安静的赞赏之意从纽带传来。）

“对不起，师父，”安纳金低语，比他之前所说过的任何一句话都更为真诚。

 

安纳金将欧比旺的遗骨收入一个他专门带来的盒子里。他知道他会在将来的某一刻送它们安眠，但现在就这样会更好。它们是纪念，是警示，是让他不致于向更深处滑落的锚点。

（是不是有一丝蓝色在他的眼中闪过？）

而那柄光剑是另一个故事。他用原力将它拆解——尽量使用光明面的力量，用黑暗原力接触欧比旺的光剑总使他觉得不妥——清洁打磨，润滑每一个部件。电池已经完全无法修复了，但没关系，安纳金可以从帝国的收藏中找到新的来替代它。

（成千上万的光剑零件和水晶在皇宫地下的储藏室中沉睡。）

（他不想知道它们中的大多数来自哪里。）

 

师徒相杀是西斯之道，但安纳金觉得以欧比旺的光剑刺入皇帝的身体使这一行为带上了某种报应得偿的意味。

更好的是，尽管他不得不使用黑暗面的力量来突破皇帝的防御，但这一行为本身并不是出于愤怒，而是来自一种纯净无私的信念，希望能对过去的错误做出弥补。

他永远无法彻底偿还，但杀死这世间的最后一个西斯显然会对此有所助益。

他所使用的力量并非光明，亦非黑暗。那是某种全新的，却又如星辰一般古老的东西。

 

二十九岁那年安纳金成为了银河帝国的皇帝。

几周之后，一位帝国臣子向他请示，问他是否有意来视察帝国研发中的超级武器。安纳金察觉他有必要对帕尔帕廷手下的项目进行一番 **详细的审查** 。

但他究竟该怎样处理一颗已部分完工的死星？！

奥德朗之后他对自己发誓，绝不再参与对无辜者的屠戮。引爆一整颗行星无疑将违背他的誓言。

最后他们发现了强力激光器除引爆行星外的很多用途。去除了武器功能的死星被开至外环，用作小行星矿业开发。

将帕尔帕廷其余可疑的研究一并解决后安纳金将注意力转移至帝国军队。原力在惩治腐败上十分好用。

他在帝国境内废除了奴隶制。

他渗透进赫特空间，也废除了那里的奴隶制。

他终止了对绝地的追杀。

他解放了伍基人。

当人们渐渐意识到他不会成为下一个帕尔帕廷时，针对他的刺杀也开始减少。它们从未真正停止过，但是……好吧，至少它们减少了。

 

他在纳布火化了欧比旺的遗骨，多年前在同样的地方，欧比旺送走了他的师父。也许是出于某种伤感情绪，安纳金没有将欧比旺埋入地下。欧比旺讨厌黑暗，讨厌密闭的空间。他来到一片森林，将它们撒在植物的枝叶间。他觉得他的老师父会喜欢。

 

登上王座大约十年后，在视察一座军事训练营途中，安纳金在无数熟悉的面孔中看见了一张熟悉的脸。

“科迪指挥官？”他问。

科迪——他确定那就是他——老了很多。稀疏的头发已褪作白色，长年的压力使他双眼四周镌刻上深深的皱纹。听见安纳金的声音他立正敬礼，脸上毫无表情。那一瞬间安纳金意识到他将永远无法寻回他的朋友。

他见过克隆人芯片失效时会发生什么，而如果科迪完全意识到他所做的事……

（那么多的血， **求你** ……）

“请便，指挥官，”他静静地说，科迪转身离去。

 

雷克斯加入了义军，但随着帝国从专制向试探性的民主转变，义军也渐渐抛却了军事色彩，向某种民间政治组织转化。雷克斯是个纯粹的军人。他搭飞船去了最近的一颗闭塞行星，投身他们的游击战争，直至老去。

如果那位列“下落不明”清单上的数十位武士、大师、学徒或是幼徒依然活着，他们也再没有出现。安纳金再也没有见过阿索卡。他也一直没有查明尤达之后的去向。

直到生命的最后科迪依然收藏着一角斗篷碎片。当他看向它时，总能感到心脏位置有个巨大的空洞。他一直在想这究竟是为什么。

当安纳金老去，到达他统治的尽头，他平静地将所剩余的权力转交给议会。

帝国的名号随着他的死去而终结。

而无数颗太阳依旧照常升起。

 

 

【完】


End file.
